


Пуша возвращается

by fandom Magicpendell 2020 (Magicpendell), Йарса (Bacca)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Gen, Traditional Media, watercolor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicpendell/pseuds/fandom%20Magicpendell%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/%D0%99%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%81%D0%B0
Summary: Пуша возвращается с Радуги на землю
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: Внеконкурс 2020





	Пуша возвращается

**Author's Note:**

> по крысосказке

##  [Йарса](https://archiveofourown.org/users/%D0%99%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%81%D0%B0) автор

[](https://i.imgur.com/KBTMu5o.jpg)


End file.
